The Way You Taste
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: It's been years since Elizabeth Midford lost the love of her life, and all she's left to remember him by is his grave stone in the quiet corner of the town cemetery. What should she think when he appears in her room at night after an emotional day?


**My one shot powers are back! woot! Angsty Kuroshitsuji - read and enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth felt the loneliness keenly everyday, the space he left in her life numb. She smiled and twittered and looked pretty as society dictated she had too, as she always had before when she promised herself she would be a wife that Ciel would be proud off. A pretty wife who wasn't brash or scary, a gentle woman, he had disliked that she was taller than him when he was alive so she took to wearing flat, low heeled children's shoes – she still retained the habit. She no longer practiced the swords; she no longer had a Ciel to protect.

The seamstress fussed about her with the pink cloth and red ribbon in front the floor length mirror, fussed. And arranged and measured until she thought she would scream it didn't matter Ciel was dead and it no longer made any sense to live. She made a polite sound and caught the seamstress's attention.

"Please – I really don't care, use an old pattern, do what ever you want, just stop asking so many questions!" Elizabeth said painfully.

"But miss this is your favorite colour!" The lady exclaimed. _Was her favorite colour, _her current favorite colours was grey and black like her world. Empty, she would get married to some one else, she told her mother that bleakly, any one they choose. Just anyone so she could try and get on with her life but she knew that was impossible. Her father had found some one and assured her she didn't have to if she didn't want to.

She dressed in a blue dress and a light bluebonnet and went to the cemetery, Ciel had just suddenly disappeared without a trace and a few weeks later this grave stone appeared with his name and date of sunrise and sunset. She did not even know how he died; his unearthly butler must have put it there. Now that she was older, she realized that that Sebastian of his was no normal man. He was ominous and boded evil in his wake.

But she could not blame the butler because the Phantomhive men all courted danger and skirted the edges of evil.

She stared at the cleanly cut and embossed piece of white marble, it never seemed to dirty, not ever; no moss sprung on it, unlike those around it. There was no grass whatsoever like whatever trampled it had burnt the soil dead.

She smiled through her tears, "Today's my birthday Ciel – look aren't I cute?"

Her ugly keening sounds broke through and she wept – tears running like rivulets down her cheeks. The presence that observed her gave a deep mental sigh and turned away. She had loved him and he had been so foolish that he hadn't made her feel special when he was alive – as a human. Now he had nothing except his fulfilled vengeance and a demon that was as trapped as him.

She snuffled and wiped her eyes with a white hanky, "I'm meeting some one today – I might marry him Ciel, I still love you but I have to get on with my life – I won't love him like I love you I realize but it doesn't matter, nothing matters …seven years Ciel darling, time flies doesn't it?"

Being a demon was funny – nothing numbed except his sense of taste, demons didn't taste food, they tasted souls. His heart clenched as he felt his regret and her pain mingled, potent and he had to admit the sensation pleased his new palette as much as it hurt. He wished he could hold her, feel her but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't suitable for her like this; he wasn't accepted by this world anymore, once human now demon and heaven nor hell wanted him. The waves of agony washed through him and he could no longer watch. He disappeared.

Elizabeth felt the slight sensation of wind blowing past her and she shivered in the still cemetery.

Elizabeth walked home.

* * *

Ciel paced – Elizabeth was on his mind, innocent Lizzy, pretty Lizzy… tasty Lizzy. Not as tasty as hate and vengeance but mellow like something sweet; sugary, sweet Lizzy – his eyes glowed red suddenly. Earl grey he shouted suddenly, she's the flavor of earl grey with too much sugar in it.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, the pale, slender butler demon appeared in a servile pose.

"Yes, young master."

"What's happening – I went to see Elizabeth and now I can't stop thinking about the way she tastes."

Sebastian frowned and then tutted, "I told you not to see her, I told you this would happen – all you had to do was listen but you forget keep forgetting you demon, you impertinent child."

"All I ever wanted was one perfect meal," the older demon complained, "And I get shackled to a spoil brat for the rest of eternity!"

"That's enough Sebastian – remember your place butler!"

"Butler from hell – I think I could destroy you if I tried hard enough." He maliciously and sardonically chuckled.

"You're welcomed to try," Ciel matched it with a sadistic response of his own.

* * *

The meeting with the suitor had gone smoothly, he was a lord and he owned a shipping company. She had smiled calmly and kept her chin up being as charming as she could be but as soon as his carriage pulled away. She ran to her room and threw herself on her bed sobbing.

"I can't Ciel, I can't marry him! I love you too much and I can't do that to him – to myself!" She beat her fist on her bed eyes wild, "I want you back!"

A shadow shifted in her room by one of the hanging draperies and solidified. Ciel watched as the girl cried. She hadn't seen her. She was facing away from him, strewn on the bed and she looked ravishing in her sorrow, like deep fried despair with a sprinkle of adrenalin that made her heart beat fast,

Da dum, da dum, da dum, da dum, da dum.

She turned to him and looked him in the eye strangely calm, "Why did you leave me? Why was the queen more important than me? Why was my fiancé such a loyal dog?"

Questions he couldn't answer no matter how hard he tried.

"Why did you sell your soul? Revenge is supposed to corrupt but I don't believe it corrupted you – it made you more stunning, made the shadows in your eyes move," she moved towards him on the bed. He leaned forward to her. She was still taller than him, would be until she died, because he wouldn't change – not an inch, not a single cell in his body.

"You just had to die! You just couldn't be happy with me," She raged, "And now I'm going mad!"

She gave a derisive laugh, bitterness and hate.

"I hate you!"

He reached forward and touched her, his skin cool and she flinched, pulled from her madness, He was there, her Ciel? She grabbed his hands and pressed them to her face. He smelt different, the glint in his eyes unnatural. She pulled away," What are you?"

She pulled the sheets on the bed to her chin as if to hide herself, eyes wide.

"You are not my Ciel?"

"No, I'm not – I am Ciel but not the Ciel you once knew – I'm different now."

"Ciel died." She clenched her eyes shut.

"Yes, I did but something happened and then I wasn't dead but I wasn't alive either." The air vibrated sadly, "I became a demon."

She felt his words drop like a ton of bricks, "Eternity – punishment," She muttered, bewilderment came off her into the very air and confusion.

"It isn't that bad but I'm so hungry – you just smell so good – such broken hearted beauty is hard to resist – you're even prettier now," His voice became hypnotic , "You miss me so much and its killing you, your pain is delicious, I want it! I want it all – let me eat you!"

He spread his fingers over her face and felt her heat and she didn't move, "Give your self to me Lizzy, you'll be mine forever, when you die I'll have you, you soul!"

She looked into those deep depthless eyes, felt the pull of them. Her Ciel, give her soul to him? But it was already his.

"Yes" she whispered, "I'm yours Ciel – take it all, take everything."

He smiled and pushed her back on the four poster bed and kissed her roughly. She pulled him to her as he ripped her night gown off. He laved her with his tongue and she felt hot and cold and eternity all at once. He tasted love, exhilaration, desperation and fear through her pores. The light from a lone candelabrum shone on the purple contractual seal in his eye. She gasped at it and he entered her and rode her fiercely. His pain and frustration became hers and she welcomed it as the sensation coursed through her.

The night lasted forever.

Sebastian was too late when he got there; Ciel cowered in the corner and shivered

"I'm not hungry any more," He said blankly.

"I know young master – up now, we can't stay now,"

"What about her?" Ciel asked bewildered.

"I'll take care of it young master; now pull your self together." He wrapped the young demon in a bed sheet and held him close.

"What ever will I do with you young master, such a stubborn bochan."

The next morning, they discovered lady Elizabeth Midford dead in her sleep, dressed in her laciest night gown and her eyes closed peacefully. The doctor said she died of heart failure; she was only nineteen. Her family said she died of a broken heart but the truth was, she didn't.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed that and reviews, like the best things in life are free, so feel free to do so!**


End file.
